


For Me?

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Attila recieves a gift.
Relationships: Attila the Hun/Laaa (Night at the Museum)
Kudos: 2





	For Me?

Larry had let the exhibits free-roam at a carnival that had been in town, insisting that the exhibits needed to get out--he said that it was the most he could do for leaving to become a history teacher for two years before coming back.

Attila had watched as the exhibits had headed off, in their little groups.

One group had consisted of Octavius, Sacagawea, Amelia, Al and Ivan.

Practically everyone was hanging out with someone except for Attila, who was standing alone.

Just then Laaa approached Attila holding a stuffed bear that he must have stolen from one of the game booths while the game's owner wasn't looking.

Attila smiled at Laaa but said nothing.

Laaa held out the bear, saying, "Laaa give you."

"For me?" Attila asked, quizzical, in English since everyone now knew he could speak it.

Laaa nodded and shoved the bear toward Attila.

Attila smiled as he took it.

Laaa then pulled Attila into a hug.


End file.
